Villain Deku
by Nighthefighter
Summary: What if Deku was a villain, well lets see!
1. Prologe

**Authors note- hey there anyone who may stumble upon this, I'm Your captain, Night and this is my first fanfic. I appreciate any ideas that you want to put into comments and I may or may not use them. Thank you for flogging air night and enjoy your flight.-**

There is a room. A cozy room, in a cabin. Inside there is an old man with faded Midori hair. Around him were children playing, next to him an older lady with graying brown hair. One of the children came out of a closet holding cracked green armband designed like a grenade. "Grandpa, what's this?" as the old man looked at the armband he smiled. Not a happy smile nor quite sad, it was one of remembrance. "Ah," he said, "that is a piece of costume from the strongest hero" the child looked confused, and asked "Doesn't lemillion wear white?" the old man laughed, "In order for you to understand what I am saying, I must first tell you my story." and as such we begin this story about what would cause deku to be a villain and his motives.

Midoriya had not been having a very good day. there was the villain and all that but the worst thing was all might. He had been told by the very person who he admired so much to give up on his dreams of being a hero. And now he was going home, contemplating what he would do. His admiration for Allmight had been replaced with anger and hatred. The so called hero couldn't even try to console a child. Midoriya was not paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry" he mumbled and he continued on his way. Or he would if it weren't for the hand that grabbed his shoulder. "Hey kid, don't just bump into someone and walk away, i think you need to be taught a lesson. What do you think boys?" there was a group of men who agreed wholeheartedly deku knew what was going to happen but was perfectly calm. He couldn't care less what was about to happen. However something strange happened at that moment, the gangs attacks seemed to happen in slow motion. He easily avoided all of them by walking right past them, he didn't know what was happening.

Time seemed to return to normal after he passed them. The gang members looked around in confusion as their attacks met air. Midoriya was out of sight before they could look behind them. When he got home Midoriya ripped down all of his Allmight posters and grabbed his minifigures and threw them away. He then sat down and thought about what happened. How could those gang members slow down like that? Had he finally awakened a quirk? If so did it slow down those around him, make him faster or increase his reaction speed? And could he figure out how to activate it at will?

There was a black vortex and suddenly a man made of what looked like darkness was there, before Midoriya asked he said "my name is Kurogiri, i am with the league of villains, and i'm here to recruit you" Midoriya looked him up and down with dead eyes, "and why should I join you? I aspired to become a hero until recently."

Kurogiri laughed a little, and replied "because you hate Allmight? Because the hero system is broken and corrupted? For fun? Choose one of these or another reason because you either join us or die with the knowledge of our existence." Midoriya considered this for a moment "I have a few conditions. One, if I ever go into public with you're group I cover my face. Two, my mother never gets involved. Three I can still live here. Four I have an alias that anyone in the league i dont trust and the public knows me as. Five and last, someone teaches me how to control this quirk I appear to have gained.

Kurogiri thought it over, and decided this was reasonable "alright but no promises on the success of the quirk part, lets go" and as he said this they were teleported to a bar. There was a man with detached hands all over his body, a tv, a plethora of drinks and food, and of course barstools.

When the hands guy saw Midoriya he looked at Kurogiri and asked in a raspy voice "whos the kid?" Midoriya, deciding he could not trust this man, answered after some thought, "you can call me Deku"

There was a gasp from one of the children "you mean the villain deku? The one who killed-" she was stopped by a hand on her head. And Midoriya gave her a sad smile before answering. "Yes i was Deku, but those days are behind me, and I will get to that part eventually but for now, dinner is ready."

End of prologue 


	2. One

-Authors note- Alright so i'm gonna be honest, the way i'm continuing seemed a bit easier and more my style for writing, and thank you to those who have read and enjoyed my story so far, and it isn't very much yet but after a few chapters it will be amazing… I hope. anyways there's a time skip just so ya know -

Deku had been sent to investigate this organisation that had supposedly been selling a quirk stealing agent in the form of bullets. It had not been hard to get past the guards with his speed quirk, he just slipped by them without being noticed and he was in. he was walking through a hallway when he heard footsteps. Damn, the corner was too far for his quirk to get him past them, so he had to go into a door and hope no one was in there. The footsteps went right by the door without stopping. Good, that means his cover was safe, the room appeared to be a cell.

"Um" Deku swiveled around to face whoever was in the cell with him and… it was a little girl. And she had a horn on her head… so a mutation quirk. He calmed down and looked her over, her clothes were ruined, and she couldn't be older than 5 or 6, and she had the look of someone who had been abused. Deku may be a villain now but he couldn't stand seeing that. "Hey, what's your name? I'm deku." she looked a little nervous then responded in a scared and shaky voice, "I- I'm Eri" deku smiled, to help her feel at ease. "Alright Eri, if i said i could get you out of here, would you want to leave?"

Eri looked surprised, and confused. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before nodding. "Alright Eri, lets go, get on my back" it was time to go anyways, the investigation had revealed nothing. And so Deku escaped with Eri on his back, and no one ever knew he was there.

Alright sorry about the shorter chapter but it's late and i just had the idea so deal with it


End file.
